1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a strap for securing a writing implement to a user's hand.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art has made several attempts at providing an apparatus for securing a writing implement to a user's hand when the writing implement is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,424 to Fortenberry discloses a flexible holder for a writing instrument. This holder comprises a band and a clip means, as shown in FIG. 1 of that patent. The strap must be secured tightly around the user's hand and, further, when the pencil is rotated to a writing position (FIG. 2), the strap tightens around the user's hand, causing discomfort and perhaps restricting circulation. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,885 to Bischoff et al., discloses a holding cuff for the disabled. The cuff rigidly holds a pen in a single position so that a disabled person can write, and is neither comfortable nor adaptable for use of the hand when the pencil is in a nonused position.
U.S. Pat. No. 371,814 to H. W. Bearce discloses a hand rest comprising a solid cylindrical member "a" and an elastic flexible member "b" (FIG. 1 ). The structure of this hand rest does not provide a neutral position for the writing implement when the writing implement is not being used. Another device for attaining correct position of pens when writing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 621,472 to J. Fibrig. This apparatus comprises a first portion "c" that wraps around the user's fingers, and a second portion "a" which wraps around the user's thumb. The device is used to correct handwriting, and comprises a swivel "e.sup.2 " and a U-bolt "e.sup.3 " for holding the pen. The metallic parts and various loops of this apparatus are both complex and burdensome.
The writing implement holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,546 to A. W. Hunt discloses a rigid strap 16 which wraps around a user's entire hand. The strap restricts movement, and further includes complex metal components for holding the writing implement. These components include elements 23-25 for pivotally holding a writing implement 15 in both a writing position and in a nonuse position where the writing implement 15 is held against the user's palm.
A final device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,484 to Winter et al. discloses a tool-holding apparatus for people with limited use of their hands. The apparatus comprises a flexible strap 50 in a fixed body 10 for rotatably holding a tool, such as a toothbrush. The strap 50 must be tightly secured about the user's wrist, and the fixed body 10 is large and cumbersome.
The prior art has thus made several attempts at holding instruments in both active and nonactive positions, but has not provided a comfortable, simple, and lightweight design which can hold a tool in a variety of locations and orientations on the user's hand.